


Cut the Body Loose

by healingmirth



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for ncis_lfws session two</p><p>Round 6: "Life & Death" This week's prompt is a double fic. You make pick any character you want and write 2 stories. One centering around death, or the idea of death, and one centering around life, or the idea of life. You do not have to use the same character for both fics. This is a chance for you to explore the character's feelings on these subjects, and I'm sure each charcater feels something different, so there's lots of room for creativity! Word Count: 500 each.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cut the Body Loose

**Author's Note:**

> written for ncis_lfws session two
> 
> Round 6: "Life & Death" This week's prompt is a double fic. You make pick any character you want and write 2 stories. One centering around death, or the idea of death, and one centering around life, or the idea of life. You do not have to use the same character for both fics. This is a chance for you to explore the character's feelings on these subjects, and I'm sure each charcater feels something different, so there's lots of room for creativity! Word Count: 500 each.

Abby never dreamed of her wedding day when she was little. She had better things to do, and there was no guarantee that she'd have a wedding anyway. Not everyone did. Everyone died, though. Everyone got a funeral. Better stories at funerals too, when you had a whole life to look back on. She already knew the stories about what happens to people when they're growing up. She wanted the stories she didn't know yet.

Of course, she learned not to say that she _dreamed_ about her funeral. That was asking for trouble, and guaranteed a missed class period or two while she tried to explain the difference between suicidal thoughts and plans for a celebration of a life well-lived to the school guidance counselor. She planned though. She was good at funerals. She thought she was prepared.

Not everyone got to live their life out all the way, though, and not everyone got to the good stories. She'd have to live well enough for the both of them, and she saved up the best stories to tell when she visited Kate every year.


End file.
